The Overnight
by 1069IZD
Summary: First timer. Slash. Stan & Kyle secretly meet each other nightly at a steam bath place.


Date: 2-17-06

Time: 1:48AM

Title: The Overnight

Author: 1069IZD

Rating: T (possibly M) for sexual situations and stuff that the FCC could whip our asses for.

Disclaimer: We don't own SP. We just slash it.

Description: Only my second try at slash fiction. I'm not a writer so this story probably won't be all the best. Stan and Kyle at age 16 are secretly gay and in a relationship with each other. Since they can't let anybody know, they sneak out during the overnight (12AM-5AM) hours to meet each other at a 24-hour steam bath place. But then something happens that could break their secret.

"All right Stan its time for bed" said Randy Marsh, Stan's father. The 16 year old then turned the TV off, and headed upstairs to his room. When he entered his room, he turned the lights off and got into bed. Since his parents didn't go to bed until 11:30, he had to pretend he was asleep to avoid getting in trouble. Once the clock struck 11:31, he heard his dad say goodnight to his mom and they both went to bed.

For the next half hour, Stan just sat in his bed thinking about a Jewish boy who has been his best friend for as long as he could remember. When they were 14, they realized that they were more to each other then best friends. They were actually lovers. They had been secretly, and deeply in love with each for over 2 years now. But since the kids at school, as well as both of their parents would not approve of them being together, they must keep their love for each other secret.

Finally, the clock struck 12 Midnight. Stan pulled his cell phone out of his drawer, turned it on and opened up his contact list. The first name on the list was a name that Stan just couldn't get enough of. Kyle. He hit "call" on his phone and the phone began to ring. On the other end Kyle picked up the phone.

"Hey Stan" Kyle said. Chills ran down Stan's spine when he heard Kyle's voice. "They were out of condoms at the pharmacy so I had to go to Wal-Mart. I'll probably be a few minutes late. Meet me there"

After Stan hung up the phone, he grabbed his jacket, hat and phone and quietly went out the his bedroom window as he has been doing every night since he and Kyle started meeting each other every night. He quietly walked down the street tords the downtown area. Next door to the movie theatre was a small standalone building with a neon sign "South Park Steam Baths. Open 24 Hours" Stan approached the building and entered.

"EY YO WHAZZUP G YOU & YO JEW PLAYA GON BE GETTING FREAKY AGAIN TONITE?" said a white man behind the front desk who's skin was orange from what looked like tanning too much.. "Yeah I suppose. He's going to be a bit late so can I just wait for him in the room?" Stan replied. "SURE YO! I'LL LET HIM KNOW YOU BE IN DER WAITIN FO HIM ONCE HE GET HERE!"

The man handed him a key that said SB7. "AIIGHT YO YOU BE IN STEAM BATH ROOM 7. FREAKY FREAKY FREAKY!" shouted out the man. "Thanks dude" Stan replied. Stan then headed down the hall tords SB7. He inserted the key and opened the door. Inside SB7 was a table, a cot for laying down, a few chairs, a restroom, sink and a radio as well as some other accessories. Stan sat down and started up the steam.

The clock struck 12:30 and finally Kyle arrived at South Park Steam Baths. When he entered, the front deskman shouted out "YO G YO BOYFRIEND BE IN SB7! JUST KNOCK ON DA DOOR YO!" "Thanks!" Kyle replied as he headed down the hall. When he approached SB7 he knocked on the door. Stan jumped off the cot in excitement and opened the door. When he saw Kyle at the door he yelled "KYLE!" and jumped up onto Kyle and wrapped his legs around his waste. "Just kiss me baby" Kyle said as Stan locked his lips into Kyle's. "MMMM I missed you so much today!" Stan said after they're lips unlocked.

The 2 teens then headed tords the cot. Stan took his jacket, pants and shirt off while Kyle went and did the same while he watched Stan in the mirror. Kyle then went tords the radio and turned it on. "What should we listen to tonight?" he said as he turned the volume up. "How about KOSI 101 this time" replied Stan. "Good choice. AC can be pretty romantic." Once the commercials ended a jingle came on followed by a classic love song by Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson:

_Tonight, I celebrate my love for you. _

_It seems, the natural thing to do._

After the 2 teens were completely nude Kyle pulled a pack of Trojan condoms as well as some pure petroleum jelly. "It's your turn to be ontop Stan." Kyle said in a seductive voice handing the stuff to Stan. Stan opened up the pack of condoms and put one onto his boner. He then opened up the petroleum jelly and rubbed some onto his now protected organ. After he was done Stan turned and smiled at Kyle. "Ok I'm ready"

Stan began to stroke Kyle's chest. As he was doing this Kyle began to moan softly. The moaning soon turned into pants as Stan started to kiss Kyle's neck. "Ma..make me your bitch Stan" stuttered Kyle in between pants. As horny as he was, Stan couldn't hold off any longer. He finally started thrusting inside of Kyle's anus. As this was happening Kyle's pants turned into loud moans that were louder then the guy running the front desk.

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room the front desk guy was sitting reading a magazine while listening to rap music on the radio. Suddenly, a fat teen named Eric Cartman walked into the 24-hour steam bath and said, "I need a steam bath really bad right now." "AIIGHT YO" replied the front desk guy. "DAT'LL BE ABOUT TREE FITTY!" Eric reached in his pocked and pulled out 3 bucks and a couple of quarters. "AIIGHT G YOU BE IN SB7! LEMMIE GRAB YA'LLZ A KEY!" The front desk guy went into his drawer and pulled out a key with "SB7" engraved into it. "DAT'Z DOWN DA HALL YO. HAVE A GOOD BATH."

As Eric headed down the hall tords SB7 the front desk guy realized me made a mistake. "OH MY GAWD THOSE 2 Gs BE GETTING FREAKY IN SB7. I GOTTA STOP DAT FAT DUDE!" He got up and ran down the hall. He reached SB7 just as Eric was opening the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Eric as he saw Stan penetrating Kyle's ass. Stan and Kyle were shocked when they saw Eric standing in the doorway watching them make love. "AW MAAAAAAAAN WE JUST WALKED IN ON SOMEBODY GETTING FREAKYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted the front deskman.

"I knew you guys were fags! I just knew it! The way you guys always sit so close to each other at lunch. Now I hit the jackpot! HAHAHAHA" yelled Eric. "I'll give you 20 bucks if you promise not to tell anybody." Kyle said. "Awesome let's see the dough!" Eric replied. Kyle then opened up his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill. Eric grabbed the money and turned to the front deskman and yelled "NOW CAN I PLEASE HAVE A STEAM BATH ROOM WITH NOBODY IN IT!" in a pissed off way. "yeah yeah yeah sure cuz. Sorry bout da mixup"

For the rest of the night Stan & Kyle laid on the SB7 cot together cuddled up. At 4 they woke up, kissed each other goodbye and headed home.

The End


End file.
